Thunderbirds:Duty calls accidents
by sophygirl
Summary: Hi guys this is one of the stories I have written based on the 2004 (I think that is the right is about Allen and Tintinand how after the movie their relationship blossoms and they become a itemThings are all good until Tintin has a accidentbut she with Allen's help gets aback to normalThey get engaged but after a miscarriage things go wrongEnjoy and let me know what you think


Thunderbirds Duty calls accidents

 **Chapter 1 More than friends**

It has now been more than 3 weeks since the big rescue to stop the Hood and now thanks to that mission International Rescue have done 100 Tracy has invited everyone involved to a celebration party which means I'm invited and also Allen be their and I haven't seen him since he said I was bloosoming.I spent most of the afternoon getting ready for the party then I went down ot the beach as I had loads of time left before the I got down to the beach I saw Allen sitting on a big pile of rocks so Iw ent down to the other end of the beach I looked back at Allen then he looked at me for a few seconds then turned away so I did the same and walked a liitle further. When i was walking I thought to myself (Does he like me or something why was he loloking at me like that anyway)

When I went back up to the Tracy's house for the big party I was the first to arrive was I early?.When I walked in tot he front room Allen came running down the stairs topless then said "Hey dad have you seen the " then he saw me and completly change what he was saying " My shirt the blue one you brought for me? he looked at him confused but then understood what he was doing then said " Yeah I put in your chaning room in mission control sorry I forget to tell you." Then his dad brought out 2 glasses of wine"I'm sorry about that Tintin he is not at all himselft oday he must have something on his mind Scott is out in the garden if you want to go on through." he ended running up the stairs behind Allen.I went out into the garden where Scott was sorting out the drinks under the gazebo,then Allen came out and out his hand on his brothers shoulder. "Hey Scott don't foregt the champagne, Tinitn can I steal you away from Scott for a minute please?" he ended looking directly at me "Ok sure" I replied as he walked toward t path leading down to the beach so I followed him down.

When I reached the beach Allen was sat on the rocks again waithing for me then when he saw me jumped off the rocks and came over to me and said "Tintin what can I say to you apart from I'm sorry about what I said bu then when I think about it i'm not .Because I know what blossoming means and that it in girl language translates to your hot but it's true. So will you be my girlfriend?." I looked at him stuned about what he had just said to me " Allen of course I will be your girlfriend but you have to promise me you'll never say blossoming again." I said back to him then he noded back to me . Then he pulled out a box with a bow on top so I opened it and inside was a A shaped charm with a crystal in the corner on a silver chain."Do I have to put it on myself" I said and then he reached into the box,pulled out the necklace and placed it around my FAB 1 came into sight.

"Parker is very good on timing isn't he" Allen said as he placed his hands around my waist."This party is formal tonight as her majesty the Queen of England will be flying in to say thank Lady Penelope has made sure that you have a gown,that is why Parker is here to take you to London to get changed".As he finished Parker landed on the beach so me and Allen ran over,I climbed into the back of FAB 1 then me and Parker took off for London.

 **CHAPTER 2 WOW TINTIN**

When I arrived in London to Lady Penelope's mansion I was immeditatly met by 3 people a stylist,make up sylists and a hair dresser to give me a total make over. When they had finished I stood up and found myself in the most amazing blue ballgown with my long black hair in a bun with light pink lipgloss and blue eyeshadow on my face. Then lady Penelope came out in also a ballgown but in her trade colour of pink. Then we got in her car and made our way back to Tracy Island on the way their I put on my A neacklace to complete my outfit.

When we arrived at Tracy Island we were greeted by Mr Tracy and Mr Tracy had led Lady Penelope into the the party I stepped out of the car to the welcoming sight of Allen in a balck suit with a deep blue tie. "Wow Tintin you look amazing may I " he asked holding out his hand so I accepted and we walked hand in hand into the a hour later the Queen arrived she was so thankful to the whole International Rescue team but mostly Me and Allen, and gave us medals for bravery. After we reccived our medals the news did a interveiw with both of us we escaped down ot the beach for a walk. But it wasn't long before it ruined when Mr Tracy rang up Allen."Sorry son to spoil your date but we have a rescue on our hands Londons monorail tram is in the river again need you and Tintin quick as you can FAB " he ended the phone call so I jumped on Allens back and we made our way up to mission control where we got the brief and then launced off to London in Thunderbird 2 with Virgil

 **CHAPTER 3 TRAGIC RESCUE**

When we arrived at London we went over the River Thames Allen went down into Thunderbird 4 and launched it in river. Then I followed him diving off the platform with a line to attatch on to the tram to pull it back I reached the tram I put the line on the top gave the signal to Allen then him and Virgil pulled it up when everyone else has come to the top I was not there I hadn't surfaced so Allen took Thunderbird 4 back down to find Allen shinned a light on the river bed and saw me on the bottom he swam out off Thunderbird 4 took me in then brought us up to the surface.

I came around when I was being put in the back of a ambulance when I found my hand bandged told me what had happened as I couldn't remember the n the paramedics said their was no need for me to go to hospital as all I had was a grazed wrist and that i could go home to Tracy Island with Allen and Mr Mr Tracy took me back to Thunderbird 2 the paramedics were speacking to Allen when they had finished he looked gutted and didn't speek to me for the whole journey back to Tracy when we got back to the Island Allen told me he was gutted because the paramedics said to Allen that I was ot allowed on any rescues for 3 months due to the shock and hitting my what really surprised me was when he said he wasn't going on any rescues either as I need a career with my wrist and that he wanted to be it has he is my boyfriend.

 **CHAPTER 4 BABY STEPS**

The next day I just wanted to stay indoors as now I never wanted to go back into water again .But Allen reminded me that we were a team and without me and Allen as a team who would International Rescue use for underwater most of all who else would have the courage to jump into deep water like Allen said that we could take it slowly and in baby steps so we started of at the shallow end of the swimming pool.

I put one foot in then I sat on the side and put the other foot in then Allen got into the pool and told me to get in aswell and just hold on to I got in the pool and held Allen's hands and together we walked deeper and he told me we were at the deep end and smilled at me looking really then he told me to try to swim to the bottom and then back up to the Allen said we had done enough for today then helped me out off the Mr Tracy came back form a meeting with a get well soon card and a large flat gift box for me."For when you are reday to come back to us." he said smiling at me, I opened the box to find a new white swimsuit with yellow stripes down the sides.

 **CHAPTER 5 BACK ON THUNDERBIRD 2**

It was now 2 months after my accident and Mr Tracy thought maybe I should take a ride on Thunderbird 2 as that is partly waht my job contains amd that I could get over a fear now than later on when I am going out on a rescue putting many lives at afternoon Allen took me onboard Thunderbird 2 then Mr Tracy started up the engines. Next thing I knew I was flying out over Tracy Isalnd , so now we had done 2 out of 3 things to getting my life back to final part of my training was the worst part the most scary part jumping off the platform into water.

I was meant to meet up with Allen and Mr Tracy to start the final part of my training we all said it would be easy but whn the time came to meet up I never Allen found me I was at the beach looking out to the deep blue sea then he came and sat next to me on the sand "I can't do it Allen." I said starting to cry "what do you mean you are the most amazing girl i've ever met if you want I'll jump with you but if I jump you jump." he said back to me holding my hand so I looked at him and nooded my head before Allen put his hand on my shoulder.

 **CHAPTER 6 THE BIG JUMP**

So me and Allen made our way to the top of the cliff we used a rope to act like a line from Thunderbird 2.I took a deep breath then Allen counted to 3 and we jumped I got out of the sea Allen ran out off the watre towards me "See babe how easy was that now fancy doing it solo and off of Thunderbird 2's platform." so I nodded back to him and then we ran back up to the house to get Mr Tracy and Thunderbird me and Mr Tracy launched off he only took us out a short way to where Allen was then he opended up the platform for me to jump off.

Then when I reached the end of the platform I took a deep breath and dived off when I came up I was met by the welcoming arms of Allen then he said "Well done babe now you only have to wait a month then you can come back to Internationa Rescue." then he kissed me on the cheek."Great job Tintin that suit should be in use soon" Mr Tracy said throgh the loudspeacker of Thunderbird 2 before taking her back in then he flew off.

 **CHAPTER 7 SHE'S AMAZING**

That night Mr Tracy had organised a surprise party to celebrate my re-training while he was setting everything up Allen took me on our first date and this time we were dressed as we were walking on the beach he said "You know what everyone is saying and that's Tinitn is amazing." Then I blushed "Tintin it's true they are all right you are amazing most people wouldn't come back form a accident like that's why I am asking you if you'd like to move into Tracy house with me." he ended as we sat down on the rocks " Allen of corse I will I love you" I said back ever so happy now that we are moving in the right got a text from his dad ( Everything is ready and everyone is here what did Tintin say) so allen texted him back turning his phone away so I couldn't see it ( Ok be up soon and she said yes !) he replied back to him " What was all that about babe" I asked him looking even more happy than I ever am "nothing but my dad wants to see you up in the house." he said back.

When me and Allen arrived up at the house he covered my eyes "Surprise" when he uncovered them I was right in the middle of a his dad came over to me and told me to go into the spare room and change into a purple dress that Allen had brought for I went and changed in the spare room put the dress on with black heel shoes.

 **CHAPTER 8 BE MINE FOREVER**

After I changed I went back downstairs I was met by Mr Tracy who took me into the party but when I saw Allen I left Mr Tracy with some people and walked over to Allen I snuck up behind him the tapted him on the shoulder the when he turned around he gave me a huge hug then I said to him " Thank you babe for everything but mostly for telling me not to stop and wearing my A gave me a boost of belief that I needed to carry on." then he held my hands "Babe no problem but you might want to re-think that."Then he took me into the middle of the party "Excuse me everyone but I have a important question to ask. Tintin I have never known anyone like you before and I will try to catch up to you sow will you marry me ?" he said going down onto one knee and then pulled out a box and inside was the most amzing dimond ring "Yes !" I said back to him trying not to cry with happiness then he put the ring on my finger and we had our first real kiss.

"I would like to add to that please Tintin as now being a Tracy praticlly you are also the only ever female member of International Rescue so after you have finished your recovery you can go on as many rescues as you like." Mr Tracy ended so in return I said back "Thank you Mr Tracy as we are all gathered here I am only going to be able to do a small amount of rescues as we have another Tracy on the way." I ended Allen looked at me with both a excited and shocked face.

 **CHAPTER 9 MY FINAL RESCUE WELL THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT**

On May 19th I thought that I'd done my final rescue but no once again I had another foot got caught in a bit of rope underwater and it dragged me I managed to get free it was too late I swallowed too much water when I managed to get up to the top they had to take me to time it was to see if the baby was okay after I told them I was when they did the scan all it showed a baby but without a pulse.

When me and Allen got back to Tracy Island he went for walk on the beach to get over what had happended and I went and sat on the side of the I was sat on the pool side I was moving round my engagment ring thinking if I had a future here and with Allen. I decided that I needed to get away from here to get some space so I rang Lady Penelope in London to ask if I could stay with her for a few days. So she said that I was welcome to stay with her so I packed my bags wrote a note for Allen then left with Parker.

When Allen got back from his walk to talk to me about what had happened he couldn't find me so he went into our bedroom and found the note that I had left him Allen I'm sorry but I had to leave and clear my head I am staying with Lady Penelope I need to sort my head out it's all a huge mess Tintin xxx and my engagment ring on top

 **CHAPTER 10 TINTIN WHATS HAPPENED**

When me and Parker arrived in London we were met by Lady Penelope who was waiting outside for us "oh Tintin whats happened ?come on lets get you inside with a nice cupp fo tea and we can have a chat." she said then lead me in "So you believe that you have let him down ?" she asked me pouring out some tea "Just maybe all my accidents is just a sign that we were not going to work however hard we try to." I said back to he sipping my cup of tea. Then she put down her cup of tea and said serouisly "Do you love Allen and mostly do you love International Rescue becasue that's what important." she looked me straight in the eye after she said this " Yes I do with all my heart they mean the world to me I couldn't live without them." I said back to her finishing my cup of tea " then what are you doing here you should be their trying to sort things I call Parker to take you homw" she asked me sitting back in her chair." I think so thank you Lady Penelope." I said back to her running towards he car.

On the way back my whole mind was thinking about who I am then it springed to mind that it came so clear what I ahd to do I'm a Tracy and my home is at Tracy Island and the guy I'm ment to be with is Allen.

 **CHAPTER 11 Half way to London**

When we arrived at Tracy Island I asked Parker to take my case up to Allen's room. I walked into mission control and I saw Mr Tracy "Tintin what are you doing here. I thought you were in London ?" he asked looking at he clock.I replied " I was then Lady Penelope made me realise the only way to sort this out is to talk to him. My home is still here I am hope and my place is still by his side. Where is he ?" I asked looking around "How does half way to London in Thunderbird 1 sound" he ended grabbing his phone and walking over to his desk sitting in his chair

"What is he doing. Is he in a mission ?" I asked Mr Tracy then he stood up"No he is on his way to talk to you. Like you he wants to save your relationship. I'd better give him a call" he ended as I put my hands over my nose. Mr Tracy sat back down and opened Connect, the software he uses to communicate with the Thunderbirds."Thunderbird 1 from base come in please." he said then Allen replied "Go ahead Dad loud and clear."

Mr Tracy should not believe what he was about to say "Allen I want you to return to base immediately" .Then Allen replied "I'm sorry sir request declined. I have to save my engagement I love Tintin too much and I can't loose her." I started cry when I heard him say this then Mr Tracy responded " Okay then I have some information you might need when you touch down. You will not find Tintin at Lady Penelope's because she is standing here behind me." he ended then we could hear Thunderbird 1's engines start to roar "On my way back to base"Allen replied then he ended the call

" I can't believe him." I said to Mr tracy as I sat on the sofa in Mission control."He didn't stop talking about you , He loves you like crazy , I'm sure he would do anything for you. He begged me to let him take Thunderbird 1 out to you as he knows that one of our machines is not launched unlesss someone is in danger" Mr Tracy ended then we saw Thunderbird 1 landing vertically in the

pool. "I'll leave you to it." Mr Tracy said grabbing his coffee then walking out of mission control.

A few minutes later Allen came running in he looked at me "Come here." he said I ran over and then he hugged me "What are you like" he asked letting me go " A idiot , stupid. However crazily in love with you." I replied starting to cry. Then Allen picked me up I wrapped my legs around his waist and he kissed me. I knew at that moment nothing could stop us from being together. When we finished I jumped down then Allen reached into his pocket " So does that mean you want to wear this again?" he asked presenting my engagement ring to me " Yes" I replied he placed in onto my finger and gave me anther hug.

 **CHAPTER 12 TRUE TEST**

The next day I saw Mr Tracy swapping my old suit with my new one at that moment it made me just stop and reflect on what had happended. Then in true Tracy spirit the alarm went off "Allen,Tintin,Gordon,Scott and Virgil report to mission control immeditatly." Mr Tracy spoke throught the speakers. When we were all at mission control he gave us our instructions "Guys back to London ,Lady Penelope is in need of our assistance. Allen and Tintin you two are in Thunderbird 1 and the rest of you are in Thunderbird 2 Virgil she's all yours. You all need to go to the Levillan oil rig as theirs a out of control blaze and do what you have been taught to do with blazes. Tintin be careful you've got a flight suit in your silo but make sure you take your swimsuit just in case right off you all go FAB." he ended then we all went into our silo's and Mr Tracy selected who is going to what Thunderbird.

When me and Allen reached the oil rig we were shocked to see it as it looked just like the sun. Then I radioed Virgil "Thunderbird 2 this is Thunderbird 1 we have visual 9 of them trapped on a inspection platform." I finished then soon after "Thanks Thunderbird 1 ETA about 2 minutes." But then I saw a man fall off the platform and straight into the sea" Thunderbird 2 this is Thunderbird 1 person just fallen into the sea I'll need to come across and jump in then you'll need to send down the harness go to full speed."Then I saw Thunderbird 2 while the 2 Thunderbirds were connecting I changed into my swimsuit then when I was ready to enter the tunnel Allen grabbed my arm " TIntin just be careful ." he told me then I kissed him on the check then ran through the tunnel to Thunderbird 2 ready to go.

 **CHAPTER 13 THE BIG JUMP**

When I got across Virgil opened up the platform for me to jump off .Then I made my way to the end took a deep breath and jumped off. When I dived in I made my way down to the casualty , I found him at the bottom so I quickly grabbed him by putting my arm around his waist then I got us both back up to the top. When we reached the surface Virgil saw me and lowered the double harness then when I gave him the signal he pulled us up. When we got into Thunderbird 2 Gordon looked after the casualty while Virgil and Scott got the rest of the workers of the rig. Then after I was dried off I was given the job of radioing Allen to put out the blaze using the rockets and finally the hazard was put out.

When I got back to Thunderbird 1 I put my flight suit on over the top of my swimsuit and then sat back down for the flight home while Thunderbird 2 went to the hospital to drop of the workers and the casualty. Then when Thunderbird 2 finally got back we were all in the lounge when Mr Tracy came in "Guys well done on another successful rescue I can safely say that Tintin is back .Lady Penelope has invited us all over to her mansion for a party for both another good rescue and also Titnin's first rescue back with us. Boys you are in Thunderbird 3 with me and Allen and Tintin you are are in fabulous Thunderbird 1 again. Lets get going just casual clothes guys but I want you wearing your International rescue badges please." he ended then we all went and got changed.

 **CHAPTER 14 A PARTY AND MUCH MORE**

After the others had left I had just finished getting ready I put on my leopard style dress with my black wedges and my hair curled I finally went downstairs."hey Allen have you seen my black clutch bag?" I asked him walked down the spiralled stairs "Got it here babe come on lets go." he said back putting on his metal International rescue badge then as I came into his sight he smiled then gave me my bag and badge then we kissed and set off in Thunderbird 1.

When me and Allen arrived at lady Penelope's mansion we ran in just as Mr Tracy started his speak "Now we are all here I have 3 important things to say firstly me and Lady Penelope are now an item so we will being seeing much more of her. Two I am now stepping down form International rescue as I want to let someone else have a go and I also want to get back in action which leads me onto my third and final point which is my replacement. This is both the most important and also difficult decision to make as this person would go out on rescues stay at Tracy island and over see them but mostly decide on who and what Thunderbirds will be taken. And the person that myself and Lady Penelope have choose for this promotion is Tintin,She stood out from you all due to her bravery and self belief and in both mine and Lady Penelope that is the kind of person that we need. So Tintin do you accept?" he ended putting his arm round Lady Penelope "I do and because we are all here myself and Allen have decided that our wedding will be on the 19th of June also we have talked to Lady Penelope and she has agreed to locate our wedding here and also for me to stay over the night before the wedding." I ended and then Mr Tracy took my old badge away from me and gave me a new one with engraved on the back " Tintin head of Internation Rescue."

So now as the head of International Rescue,I'm proud of myself and my team but mostly because when things went wrong I didn't surrender I keep on going and one my battle. When me and Mr Tracy had a moment I asked him if I would give me away at the wedding and he agreed so now I have both running International Rescue and my own wedding to look forward too and only because I never stopped believing in myself

THE END


End file.
